


The Flower [sequel to Skipping Stones]

by Sidra



Series: Counting Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidra/pseuds/Sidra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you lauriegilbert for all your help and support!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Flower [sequel to Skipping Stones]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lauriegilbert for all your help and support!

_It is said this purple flower has divinatory power,_

_And as you pluck its petals, the ritual requires  
You quiet all your thoughts, and describe your heart’s desire._

_Then look into its centre and count the stamen there,  
If odd you will achieve it, if even you’ll despair._

“The One I’ve long derided.”

_Pluck._

“The Boy Who Lived... Twice.”

_Pluck._

“Saviour of the Wizarding World.”

_Pluck._

“The Keeper of my Heart.”

_Pluck._

“The Redeemer of my Soul.”

_Pluck._

He gazed down at the flower, paralysed.

A long time later he dropped it, turned, and resolutely walked away.

Into his future.


End file.
